More Than My Own Life
by OhMyJacobBlack
Summary: Renesmee moved to Alaska with Edward and Bella when she was two. She made a pact with Jacob before she left. Now, eighteen and she went back to Forks to fulfill the pact. Jacob loves Renesmee, more than life itself but does she love him back?
1. The Pact

**I_ don't _own these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. :)**

* * *

**A/N **- This is my first fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

It had been sixteen years since Renesmee and Jacob last saw each other, eighteen years since Jacob imprinted her and five years since she they last talked to each other.

When Renesmee moved to Alaska with Edward and Bella, she was about the size of any typical thirteen year old child. The reason they moved was because Bella and Edward wanted to continue their 'studies'. Of course, at that age, Renesmee didn't reject. She was too young to try to rebel. But one thing she did know is that Jacob loves her, even more than life itself. But does she love him like he loves her, she doesn't know yet.

Even when Renesmee were in Alaska, she'd call Jacob every night until one night, she went out on a date with a guy. Jacob waited and waited but she didn't call like she promised and the next day, Bella told Jacob the truth. Of course, he became angry. When Renesmee tried to call him the next night, he wouldn't talk to her. Soon, Renesmee started going on more dates. And on one fine day, she had her first boyfriend. Since then, she's never talked to Jacob. She didn't know how to face him or what to say to him, she felt guilty.

Two days ago, Renesmee turned eighteen. She still remembers the pact she and Jacob made when she was just two. She promised him that she'd return to Forks when she turns eighteen and she is now eighteen. Bella and Edward knew about their 'pact' and surprisingly, they did not really mind it.

Right now, Renesmee, Bella and Edward are at the airport, trying to help Renesmee fulfill her side of the promise to Jacob.

* * *

**A/N** - Comments are welcome. You can try to correct me and stuff and I will try my best to improve. :)


	2. Those Eyes

**Renesmee's POV.**

"Bye, momma, daddy," I said to my parents and gave them a long hug before bearding the plane to Seattle.

I would run there if I had a choice but momma and daddy was afraid I'd get tired like the last time I ran to Forks and back to Alaska in a day and daddy got me first class tickets, how can refuse them.

But before I left, daddy whispered to me, "Don't hurt Jacob, okay?"

I couldn't help but keep thinking, do I love Jacob or not?

**Jacob's POV.**

Alice told me that she's going to arrive in Seattle in an hour or so. I would like to be the one to pick her up but it's been years since we last seen and talked to each other.

I miss her. I really do and looking at the pictures she sent to the Cullens weren't enough. I long to see her, to touch her, to feel her, but I'm not sure if she wants me to.

It's been so long since we saw each other, would she even remember me?

**Renesmee's POV**

Grandpa Charlie picked me up from Seattle and then we headed to his house in Forks.

I chose to stay in his house because I know that Aunt Alice gets headaches when I'm around.

I don't want to hurt her.

After I unpacked my things, I went hunting. I caught a mountain lion and a grizzly bear.

I didn't want to get back so early, so I continued to explore until I reached the La Push border. I stood there and I thought of Jacob again, I felt so guilty for treating him this way.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.

There stood an oversize russet brown fur werewolf. It's eyes, dark yetbeautiful, like a certain someone I knew. I slowly shifted my eyes and something around it's neck caught my eye.

It was a beautiful wooden heart pendant and it looked like the one Jacob carved for me before I left Forks fourteen years ago. I looked at the pendant carefully and it has "_Jacob and Nessie_" carved on it.

The beast smiled at me, well at least I think he did. It came closer and closer to me and I reached out my arms and hugged it.

"Jacob," I whispered and closed my eyes.


	3. The Kiss

**Jacob's POV**

_Nessie_, I thought to myself.

_NESSIE'S HERE? WHERE_? Seth yelled in his head.

_Shut up, Seth_! Thought Leah, Embry and Quil at the same time.

_Thank you_, I thought back.

I was still in Nessie's arms. I wish I could just phase back and hug her right now but I think that would freak her out. So I gently pushed her away and I used my right paw and signaled her not to move and I ran off. I just hope she understands me.

_Guys, I'm phasing back_, I thought to the others.

I immediately phased back and put on the clothes tied around my ankle and ran as fast as I can to Renesmee.

_Please, still be there_, I thought to myself and continued running until I reached the border.

Her bronze curls tied up into a pony tail and her blue summer dress had a a few tiny droplets of blood. Sweat slowly dripped down the side of her face and her eyes filled with weariness. And yet, she looked gorgeous to me .

I walked towards her and I grabbed her hand and held her tightly and close to my chest and I closed my eyes.

"Nessie," I whispered her name.

I can't believe that she's right in front of me. She remembered the pact we made fourteen yeas ago.

"You're back," I said still hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm back," she said and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you came back," I told her, "And I'm sorry."

She pulled herself away from me. "Sorry? What for? I'm the one who should apologize. I acted like a spoil brat and ignored you for five years. I should be the one to—"

Before she finished her sentence, I cut her off. I gently grabbed the side of her face and pressed my lips against hers.

I could feel her cheeks turning slightly warm and her heart racing like the wind.

I slowly pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers.

"Apology accepted," I whispered to her and smiled.

Nessie smiled back, her cheeks still slightly red. "Thanks," she said and looked on the ground.

She was silent for a moment and so was I. I just wanted to stare into her beautiful brown eyes but I could sense she was feeling a bit hesitant.

"C'mon, Nessie. Let's get you out of here," I said and I gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the forest.

* * *

**A/N** - I'm currently writing Chapter 4. :) Oh, comments and constructive critisisms are welcome and appreciated. :D


	4. Wake Up Call

**A/N - Sorry for the really late update, I've been suffering form writer's block and college assignments lately.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the story! :)  
**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

He kissed me, right on the lips. And I swear I felt his tongue swiftly touching my lips. And that feeling in my stomach when he kissed me, was it just the disgusted feeling or is it something else?

I don't know. I'm so confused right now.

Jacob held my hand and led me out of the forest. He even insisted on carrying me but I rejected, even though I felt a little tired.

I followed Jacob back to his home. The tiny little red cottage still looked the same from sixteen years ago.

I remembered coming here almost everyday to play with Jacob then. But things are different now, I'm no longer two years old anymore, no longer that naïve little girl stuck in the body of a thirteen year old. I am now eighteen and Jacob is… He's… He still looks like how he was sixteen years ago, except there is sadness in his eyes. Sadness caused by me and me alone. I feel so bad for treating his badly over the years. I don't think I even deserve his love.

Billy, in his wheelchair, waited anxiously at the front door. When he saw Jacob and me approaching, his face lit up. The anxious look went away and the frown curved up into a smile.

"Uncle Billy!" I called out. I ran to him gave him a hug.

Billy hugged me back. "Nessie,"

I stood up straight and held his hand. "Uncle Billy. You still look as handsome as ever," I complimented him.

How I miss spending time with him just talking about the stories and legends of the Quileute and sometimes gossiping about Jacob and his friends.

Jacob stood behind me and kept quiet silent.

I pushed Billy's wheel chair into the house and we sat in the living room, talking. Jacob joined in on our conversation too but after a few minutes he excused himself and went to take a nap in his room.

"It's been so long since I heard about your story and Jacob's," I said.

"Which one do you want to hear?" Billy asked with a smile on his face.

"Anything about Jacob," I replied with a wide grin on my face.

"Well…" Billy paused for a moment before continuing the story. "A few months ago, Jacob had a visitor," he said.

"Visitor? Is it a girl?" I raised my right eyebrow and curiosity filled my heart.

Billy nodded his head and I felt a slight bitter and painful feeling in my heart. What can this mean?

Billy continued, "It was obvious that she was totally in love with Jacob but he wasn't interested in her at all and we all know why," he said and winked at me which caused me to blush slightly.

He continued, "I think her name was Ally. She proposed to Jake and even bought him a house and car but Jake rejected her and she kind of went crazy."

"What did she do?" My expression was more and more intense.

Billy laughed and I'm guessing it's because of my expression. "She'd show up outside the house in the middle of the night and do weird things like try to kill herself. But she always failed to slit her wrist or so."

"But why?"

"Because she's afraid that if she dies, Jake might fall for her," he laughed and I laughed too.

"I'm going to go make dinner, could you go wake Jake up?"

I nodded my head once. "Sure," I said and I headed into Jacob's room.

His oversized body was too long for the twin sized bed and he snored silently when he slept. The innocence of a child returned to his face as his eyes stayed shut.

I sat on the edge of his bed, just right next to his arm and I gently shook him.

"Jake, wake up," I said softly.

He didn't move.

"Jake, wake up," I repeated, but my voice was louder this time.

But still no movement from him.

"JACOB BLACK! YOU BETTER WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" I yelled.

His eyes flew immediately flew open and grabbed my by the shoulder and pulled me down, causing me to lie on his chest.

* * *

**A/N - Reviews and comments are very much welcome. :) **


End file.
